


Merry Birthmas Kisses

by EternalSailorNeptune_53



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/M, Holidays, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSailorNeptune_53/pseuds/EternalSailorNeptune_53
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishimaru accidentally forgets Mukuro's birthday, and now has to make things up to her so she doesn't get upset. Based off of a post I made last Christmas Eve regarding these two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Birthmas Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to finish this on Christmas Eve (Mukuro and Junko's birthday), but I wound up finishing this late. Regardless, enjoy this little one shot, and have a Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year!

For yet another year, it was the day before the “most wonderful time of the year”: Christmas. Typically, it would be hard to forget momentous occasions and plans that occurred between then and the coveted Christmas Day. Not even the most forgetful had any mind slips during this time.

But presently, Kiyotaka Ishimaru was an exception. At the moment, he was nervously looking at his girlfriend, Mukuro Ikusaba, who in turn was giving him a rather stern gaze with her icy steel blue eyes.

“Kiyotaka-kun, I know very well that it’s Christmas Eve,” she told him. “But, isn’t there anything _else_ you would like to wish me?”

“Hmm, no, sorry,” Ishimaru responded. “Am I forgetting something?”

“Yes, you are. Something that’s fairly important.”

“Ah! Is today our anniversary?!”

“No, Taka. It’s not our anniversary. But, it does have to do with one of us.”

Thinking for another moment, Ishimaru tried to conjure a possible thought on what else today could be. It wasn’t their anniversary, so what else could it have been? The last thing he wanted to do was upset Mukuro, but he just couldn’t think of any other meaning to the 24th of December at the moment. It was indeed on the tip of his tongue, but it wasn’t enough to remember completely.

“Umm, Merry… almost-Christmas?” he asked rather foolishly.

“...Yeah, sure. Merry ‘almost-Christmas’, Kiyotaka,” Mukuro sighed, not bothering to hide her disappointment.

“What’s the matter?”

“Nothing. Just… go away. I don’t wish to see you right now.”

Huffing to herself, Mukuro shot her forgetful boyfriend a fierce glare before leaving him behind. Ishimaru was the least bit oblivious at the tone of Mukuro’s voice, which he knew meant she was mad at him. Wanting to fix this quickly, the SHSL Hall Monitor went to the Dormitory Wing in search of the Soldier’s younger twin sister, Junko Enoshima. Knocking on the door with Junko’s picture on it, he waited a few seconds until the Fashion Girl came out wearing a black mini skirt and a green reindeer Christmas sweater that drooped at the top, revealing a portion of her shoulders. In addition, Junko was brushing her long strawberry blonde hair that had just been conditioned and dried.

“Whaddya want, Ishi?” she asked, still running the bristled hairbrush through her thick locks. “Aren’t you supposed to be getting ready for Naegi’s Christmas party tonight?”

“Yes, I know,” Ishimaru told her. “But, I need to talk to you about your sister.”

“Oh, great. What’s Muki-chan’s problem this time? Is she having second thoughts about the party?”

“No no, that’s not it. I think I made her mad because I forgot a special occasion. It’s not our anniversary, so what else could today be?”

“Wow, you two have been dating since, what, Spring? And you’ve already forgotten something!”

“I know, and I feel just terrible! How can I make it up to her?”

“Ah, just give Mukuro-chan some time to cool down. In the meantime, you’re free to show up with a birthday gift marked specially to me when you come to the party~!”

“Oh, it’s your birthday? Well, happy birthday, Enoshima-kun--”

Before he could finish his well-mannered sentence, the realization hit Ishimaru faster than a bullet to the heart. His crimson orbs widened with horror as his face turned blue with shock while he let out a panicked scream. The scream was loud enough to even startle Junko, who nearly yanked out a few hair strands from brushing too hard.

“I FORGOT MUKURO’S BIRTHDAY!” Ishimaru shrieked, still sweating in the face. “Gah, no wonder she was upset with me!”

“Yeah, I honestly don’t know how you forget that,” Junko said, putting her hair into a lovely ponytail with a holly-decorated hair tie. “Muki and I are twins, so it should be automatic. Then again, no one else really bothered to remember in the past…”

“Augh, you’re right! It was silly of me to forget!” he wailed, clutching his head as streams of tears leaked from his eyes in addition to his nose beginning to drip. “I must be the worst boyfriend ever!”

“Gross… Ugh, look. If you wanna make it up to my sister, then do something about it instead of making a complete ass of yourself and crying!”

“Once again, you’re right, Enoshima-kun!” Ishimaru declared, wiping his face clean. “And I know just what to do for her! Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m off to go save my relationship! I’ll see you in a little while!”

Hurrying off (but not in a way that would cause him to run through the school’s hallways), Ishimaru soon arrived in the cafeteria. Looking around, he could see some of the students helping with the decorations for the Christmas party. When he spotted the party’s host, Makoto Naegi, Ishimaru took no time to confront him.

“Naegi-kun! I must speak with you at once!” Ishimaru told him boisterously.

“Is something wrong, Ishimaru-kun?” Naegi asked, a little confused.

It didn’t take long for the Hall Monitor to explain his situation to the Luckster. But when the former was done his tale, he earned himself a stare that almost reflected disbelief from the latter.

“How could you forget Ikusaba-san’s birthday?” he asked. “Aren’t her and Enoshima-san twins?”

“Yes, Enoshima-kun told me the same thing…” Ishimaru sighed. “Look, I need you to help me with something so I can make it up to Mukuro!”

“Sure. Just tell me what you have in mind.”

* * *

Later on, Mukuro was in her room brushing her raven black bob to make it look neater. Once it was brushed, she placed a snowflake hair clip in it to match her navy blue snowman sweater. Although she was looking forward to Naegi’s Christmas party, she sighed with disappointment at the fact that her own boyfriend had forgotten her birthday. Granted, she never really cared much about the day before because people would have rather celebrated the day as Junko’s birthday instead. But, that didn’t mean she wasn’t hurt over Ishimaru (the one person who was _definitely_ supposed to acknowledge her birthday) not remembering either.

“I’m just gonna go to the party and forget,” she sighed, locking her room after leaving with a wrapped gift for the party. “It was foolish of me to think that my birthday was actually important.”

Walking down to the cafeteria, she could hear some commotion coming from the inside of the room. But, the second she entered, the lights were completely off and none of her classmates were in sight. Looking at the scene, Mukuro was rather confused.

“Did I come too early?” she wondered, looking at the invitation. “Naegi-kun did tell me to arrive at 6 o’clock. Oh well, I’ll just come back later then--”

“SURPRISE!!!” a majority of the 78th class shouted as they sprung from their hiding spots at the same time the lights turned on again. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY, IKUSABA-SAN!”

“Wh… what?” Mukuro breathed, utterly surprised. “You all remembered?”

“Of course we did!” Naegi told her with a smile. “But, I think there’s someone you ought to thank for the entire surprise.”

“Who?”

As if on cue, Ishimaru walked over to Mukuro and Naegi, and was looking away from the former sheepishly. To make the message clear, Naegi told her that Ishimaru was the person that was to be thanked.

“Kiyotaka, you planned that?” Mukuro asked.

“Y-Yes!” Ishimaru confirmed, now looking at her. “I wanted to make up for not remembering your birthday, so I had Naegi-kun help me with the surprise.”

“You really did that for me?”

“Again, yes! Muki, I truly am sorry I forgot your birthday to begin with. Can you ever forgive me?”

Pausing for a few seconds, Mukuro gave a light smile before embracing Ishimaru tenderly. As the Hall Monitor’s heartbeat began to race in his chest, he returned the embrace, happy that his lover had forgiven him. But, the tender moment was broken upon them both seeing a mistletoe hanging by a thread above them. Turning around, they could see Leon sitting on top of Hagakure’s shoulders holding the fishing pole carrying the mistletoe.

“I think I’ll leave you guys to it,” Naegi chuckled, walking off to another part of the cafeteria.

“Well, we can’t break Christmas tradition,” Mukuro said, looking away from the mistletoe to Ishimaru.

“Hold on a second!” Ishimaru objected, his face turning bright red and flustered, “We can’t do that here! PDA isn’t welcome in a school--”

Before he could finish his statement, Mukuro planted a kiss on her boyfriend’s lips in order to shut him up. When they pulled apart, Ishimaru stood in a mild stupor for a few seconds before facing Mukuro with a warm smile.

“...Happy birthday, my dear,” he said to her as he gently cupped her cheek.

As they both smiled at each other sincerely, Ishimaru and Mukuro shared yet another Christmas kiss under the mistletoe, happy to once again be in harmonic bliss.

 


End file.
